


Fill Me Up

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brian, Bottom Freddie, Dom John, Double Ended Dildo, Foursome, Kink Week 2020, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Switch Roger, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: “Brian hung his head between his braced arms and tried not to whine around the ball gag again. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold and tried to listen for any sound of their fourth returning to the room. A calloused palm ran up his spine, the hand smaller than John’s which meant Roger had returned. Brian jumped and whined again the same time he heard Freddie moan around his own ball gag.”Or, Brian and Freddie get rewarded for being good
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is late, but my contribution to Kink Week. Hope you enjoy!

Brian could feel himself trembling under the blindfold as he strained his ears to listen for any sounds coming from the room other than his harsh breathing. His naked skin prickled with sweat and his cock ached where it hung hard and heavy between his legs. Bare skin brushed against his ass and he whined low in his throat, shifting on all fours to try to find contact again. Behind him Freddie answers his whine with one of his own. 

Somewhere to his left he heard John make a noise like a chuckle but it was a little too cruel for that. 

“None of that now,” the youngest of them said, big calloused hand resting on Brian’s shoulder, “you’ll get your reward for being a good boy, I promise, just a little bit longer.” 

Brian hung his head between his braced arms and tried not to whine around the ball gag again. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold and tried to listen for any sound of their fourth returning to the room. A calloused palm ran up his spine, the hand smaller than John’s which meant Roger had returned. Brian jumped and whined again the same time he heard Freddie moan around his own ball gag. 

The light sound of Roger’s chuckle filled the tense air. “Fuck, you’re both so desperate,” he rasped, finger tips tracing the knots of Brian’s spine. “What’d’ya say we just fuck ‘em?” 

“No,” John’s voice was firm but tinged with familiar strain. “They deserve their reward. They’ve been good after all.” 

Roger made a sound like a heavy sigh and he let his fingers trail down over the small swell of Brian’s ass. “Fine,” he said, and Brian strained his ears to hear the soft murmuring between the other two men before he heard Freddie gasp followed by a low moan. 

“Would’ya look at that?” Roger’s voice was rough as he commented, “so fucking pretty stretched out on my fingers, Freddie. So fucking pretty.” 

Brian moaned around his gag and shivered as the sound of slick fingers moving inside of Freddie met his ears, punctuated by the muffled gasps and moans from the other man. His cock throbbed and he gasped when a hand tangled in his hair. He couldn’t tell who it was until he felt warm breath against his ear. “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?” John’s voice was dripping honey as he tugged at sweat damp curls and Brian made a pathetic noise in reply. 

John chuckled wickedly again, lips brushing the shell of Brian’s ear. “I’m going to stretch you out, get you nice and wet and ready for your reward. And then Rog and I are gonna sit back and watch you fuck each other,” he told him, breath hot agains Brian’s skin. 

The ache in Brian’s cock doubled at the promise of finally being touched and he gasped and rocked forward as two dripping wet fingers pressed into him. His body protested slightly, the burn making his head fuzzy with pain-pleasure. He squeezed his eyes tighter behind the blind fold and tried not to think about how he knew he looked right now. Naked, covered in sweat and drooling from the ball gag, cock weeping between his legs, body trembling from the effort, two of John’s fingers in his ass. 

The fingers inside him stilled briefly from where they had been twisting slowly. He felt John lean over him, lips back to his ear. “You okay, baby boy?” John whispered softly, his tone gentle as his free hand brush damp hair off the back of Brian’s neck. 

Brian swallowed as best he could around the ball gag and clutches the blue scarf tighter in his hand. He gave a sharp nod and John pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head. “Good boy,” the other man whispered before those fingers twisted sharply and Brian moaned as the burn became a fire of pleasure as calloused fingertips found his prostate. 

Behind him he could hear Freddie’s noises, soft pants and bitten off moans and he could see in his mind's eye all the dirty things Roger could be doing to him. He could imagine Roger’s fingers disappearing into Freddie’s pliant body, stretching his hole wide getting him ready. The noises suddenly changed and next to him even John moaned. 

“Fuck, Rog,” John rasped, his voice deeper, his fingers twisting inside Brian, a third dripping finger pressing inside him. “You love the taste of ass, don’t you?” 

Brian’s body twitched at the thought of Roger eating Freddie out. God they were always so beautiful together. He panted around his gag and clenched around John’s three fingers inside him, body aching for more. If he really listened he imagined he could hear the wet noise of Roger’s tongue and mouth on Freddie and he trembled at the sound. 

John’s fingers twisted in him again, dancing against his prostate and he moaned, his noise answered by Freddie who sounded absolutely wrecked. Brian whimpered, knowing just how good Freddie was feeling, having been on the receiving end of Roger’s talented tongue more than once. 

“Rog,” John’s voice was soft but firm, leaving no room for doubt as to who was in charge in this scene, “Why don't you give Bri some love and I’ll get Freddie ready?” 

A high reedy moan answered the question, followed by a low groan from Freddie. “Yeah,” Roger’s voice rasped and John slowly pulled his fingers from Brian’s body, dragging them over his prostate making Brian gasp and twitch. He could feel his hole fluttering around nothing, gaping and empty and he whined softly, rocking his ass back. Warm breath against the curve of his cheeks made him pause before a wet tongue poked at him. Ah fuck. He didn’t know if he was going to survive this. 

The rest of the world disappeared as Roger’s mouth pressed to his fluttering hole in an obscene kiss. That wet warm tongue pressed inside him, dancing around his insides. Two calloused hands spread his cheeks further apart and he could feel Roger’s nose brushing against him. He trembled and moaned and gasped and clutched at the scarf in his hand desperate. He didn’t want to let it go. If he did everything stopped. 

He shouted around his ball gag as Roger began sucking at his hole, lights flashing behind his squeezed eyelids and he could feel lava pooling in his belly. He needed to come. In fact if it wasn’t for the cockring snug around his balls and cock he would have probably come a long time ago. 

Brian had no idea how long Roger ate him out but he never wanted it to end. But all too soon a hand was on his back and Roger was pulling away and the world came rushing back to him. He could hear Freddie’s strained pants behind him and he swallowed hard as best he could knowing what was next. It was their reward after all. Anticipation shivered in his belly boiling with the lava of his need. 

“You ready?” John’s voice was soft but still firm and Brian nodded, fingers clutching at the scarf in his hand. 

It was clumsy and awkward, shuffling backwards being guided by John’s firm hand. He gasped as he felt his end of the dildo press against him. 

“There’s a good lad,” John murmured, “Freddie lean back a bit, good, now open up for us, Bri.” 

Two hands grabbed his cheeks and spread them and Brian made a soft noise even as he shuffled back further, legs tangling with Freddie’s slightly, the dildo pressing into him firmly. He hung his head and moaned. It was larger than he thought it would be, the stretch bordering on the pleasure side of painful. He let himself be pressed back until it was inside him completely, his ass pressed flush to Freddie’s. 

They both moaned and Brian could swear he could feel the vibrations through where they were connected. 

“Fuck,” he heard Roger rasp from somewhere to his left. “I wish I could take a picture of this, so you could see how you look.” 

Behind him Freddie moaned, and rocked forward slightly making the dildo move inside Brian who answered his moan with one of his own. Freddie rocked back slightly and Brian moaned again, clenching around the end inside him. Oh fuck, he wasn’t going to survive this. 

“Shall we begin, then?” John’s voice was light as he asked but Brian shivered at the meaning behind his world and he nodded. Behind him he could feel Freddie doing the same. 

Calloused fingers danced over the skin of his face, before easily releasing the clasps of the ball gag, John carefully easing it from between his lips. “Good boy,” he praised, and behind him he could hear Roger saying the same thing to Freddie. “Now, let's see if we can’t fill that mouth with something else?” 

Brian wasn’t ashamed to admit it. In fact if he could, he'd shout it from the rooftops. But he really loved having a cock in his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, the taste of precome and musk filling his sense, the way it allowed his mind to go blank. And he loved John’s cock most of all. It was perfectly sized to fill his mouth up just right. 

He moaned as the weeping head of John’s cock slipped past his lips, the ache in his jaw making tears prickle in his eyes, but he didn’t care. It hurt so good. “Good boy,” John praises again, “Go on, take your pleasure.” 

It was sloppy and messy and the dildo fell out of them both at inopportune times but Freddie and Brian set a rhythm of rocking back against each other and forward onto the cocks in their mouths. John’s hand tangled in his wayward curls and pulled every time Brian gave a pleasing suck and he could hear Freddie and Roger behind him panting. His body ached with his need to come, his thighs ached from moving, his hole ached from the drag of the dildo inside him, and he wanted to cry in frustration. He needed to come. Instead he gripped the scarf tighter and sucked hard on John and rocked more urgently against Freddie. 

“Wanna come?” John panted, tugging on his hair and Brian whined. “Yeah? I wanna see that pretty little cock get all wet.” 

Brian groaned at John’s words. He was so close, he could feel the need burning in his belly. If John would just reach down and unlatch the cockring he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come. Clever fingers left his hair and snaked beneath his body. He gasped and moaned and clenched around the dildo inside him as he felt John’s fingers on his cock, working at the quick release on the ring and it was like being hit by lightning when the ring released. 

Calloused fingers stroked over his cock once before he cried out, mouth still full of John’s cock, hole clenching around the dildo inside him, and he was coming and coming. The world went white around him as he was dimly aware of the sound of Freddie behind him crying out and then the world went dark. 

The feeling of being utterly empty was the first thing he noticed as he came to, followed by the feeling of fingers in his hair, and being wrapped in a warm blanket. His skin was damp from where someone must have wiped him down after he passed out. The blindfold was gone from around his eyes but he was uninterested in opening them, wanting to float on his high just a little longer. The fingers in his hair stilled and he heard Roger give a soft chuckle. “I know you’re awake,” the slightly younger man whispered, pressing a kiss into damp curls. 

Brian groaned and snuggled closer to the blonde, nuzzling his head up into Roger’s hand, begging silently for Roger to continue to pet his hair. Roger chuckled again and obliged, blunt nails scratching at Brian’s scalp. If he had been one of Freddie’s cats, Brian was sure he would have started purring. Instead he merely sighed and relaxed into the touch. 

Next to him he was vaguely aware of Freddie sighing dramatically and grumbling about something, before John’s soft voice soothed him. Brian snuggled closer to Roger and decided this was the best place in the world as he let himself drift off with Roger’s fingers still in his hair, and his other two boys curled up next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour on my phone and uploaded from my phone. Don’t judge too much for typos! Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
